The Man From The Gods Land
by Kimono'z
Summary: Tahun 2947, makhluk aneh bernama aragami menginvasi bumi. Manusia tak lagi ada di puncak rantai makanan seiring populasinya yang menurun drastis. Jepang tidak luput dari kejadian itu. Pemerintah membangun zona anti aragami guna menampung penduduk yang tersisa. The Gods Land, warga menyebutnya sebagai Kami no Kuni. Kisah kecil muncul dari sana.
1. Bab 1

_Adalah karma ketika seseorang mengambil peran Tuhan._

_"Oracle sell harapan baru umat manusia."_

_._

_Menjadi 'Dewa', di tanah ciptaan Dewa._

_"Penemuan ini akan menggegerkan dunia."_

_._

_Manusia lalai, bila mereka hanya titik hitam kecil dari kanvas di mana Tuhan melukis._

_"Apa yang terjadi?! Bagaimana bisa?!"_

_._

_Harapan mereka membawa kehancuran._

_"Tidak. Kau tak bisa menjadikan mereka monster!"_

_"Apa ada pilihan?!"_

_._

_Sekali lagi, manusia mengambil peran_

_Oracle sell disuntikkan_

_Bertaruh pada God Arc_

_Manusia mencoba mempertahankan diri dari 'harapan',_

_yang mendekatkan mereka pada kematian_

_._

_._

**The Man From the Gods Land**

Ditulis oleh Kimonoz

Disclaimer:

Naruto adalah serial yang dibuat oleh Masashi Kishimoto, dan dianimasikan oleh studio Pierrot.

God Eater adalah serial game besutan Bandai Namco, dan mendapat adaptasi anime oleh Studio Ufotable

.

Penulis tidak mendapat keuntungan materiel dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

.

..

* * *

**2947, Cabang Fenrir Asia, Kami no Kuni,**

Antrean mengular sepanjang 20 meter. Masing-masing dari mereka membawa gelas dan piring plastik. Tujuannya satu, truk pengangkut makanan yang datang setiap delapan jam sekali.

Bukan pada antrean panjang, cobaan terberat sebenarnya datang dari matahari di atas kepala. Musim panas rasanya membuat mereka mendidih tanpa disadari. Bayangkan, suhu di siang hari bisa mencapai 40 derajat. Dapat berteduh di bawah pohon rindang, atau menikmati pendingin dalam ruangan sambil minum es serut hanyalah mimpi. Kenyataan kembali menampar, bila saat ini tak ada tempat yang bisa menampung selain barak kumuh yang dihuni seribu jiwa.

Kemunculan makhluk buas bernama aragami dua tahun silam menghancurkan kehidupan di bumi. Orang-orang harus terima hidup di balik dinding setinggi 50 meter, dalam kondisi seadanya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau membiarkan aku menunggu, Pak Tua?!" gadis muda antrean baris kelima mulai berontak. Padahal tinggal empat orang lagi, tapi ia sudah tak sabar.

Hyuuga Hinata, yang tak lain putri mendiang Perdana Menteri Hyuuga Hiashi mengibas-ibaskan piringnya, menggunakannya sebagai kipas. Poninya tampak lepek oleh keringat.

"Sungguh tak sopan membiarkan anak perdana menteri menunggu."

Alih-alih mempersilakan Hinata lebih dulu, jawaban si petugas justru membuat telinganya panas.

"Maaf Nona, tapi Anda harus mengantre."

Boleh jadi Hinata dulu anak orang nomor satu di negeri ini, tapi sekarang statusnya sama saja dengan pengungsi lain. Warga biasa, tak ada yang dispesialkan.

Merasa kurang puas dengan jawaban si petugas, Hinata menarik bahu orang-orang di depannya supaya mundur. Sampai di depan, ia menyodorkan piringnya minta diisi makanan.

"Sekarang atau aku melaporkanmu pada Johannes!"

Sang petugas terdiam. Namun akhirnya memilih konsisten dengan menggeleng.

"Nona, Anda harus kembali ke posisi Anda."

Geram Hinata melemparkan piringnya. "Kau tinggal memberiku makanan dan aku akan pergi! Apa susahnya?!" ia tak sadar bila piring plastik tersebut mengenai seseorang.

Pria berambut hitam dari kejauhan sebenarnya sudah memperhatikan tingkah Hinata semenjak tadi. Suara Hinata yang bising membuatnya begitu muak. Bocah manja ini harus diajari sopan santun, pikirnya. Apalagi setelah piring plastik yang dilempar mengenai wajahnya.

_Oh shit!_

Tak tahu diuntung.

.

"Oi!"

Hinata mengernyit, melihat orang dengan gelang besi aneh melingkari pergelangan menghampirinya.

Mengisap rokok, pria tersebut melemparkan kembali piring plastik itu kepada Hinata.

"A-ee-aah ..."

"Kau tak bisa makan tanpa benda itu kan?" Lindow menarik puntung rokok dari mulut, mengembuskan asap nikotin ke udara. Pria pemegang jabatan tertinggi di tim _Retalitation_ itu mengambil sendok nasi si petugas pengurus makan siang, lantas mengambil piring dari seseorang yang berdiri di belakang Hinata.

"Hei gadis kecil, jika kau ingin mendapatkan makananmu, kembalilah ke tempatmu. Lihat mereka yang juga mengantre demi mengambil makanan ini. Bersabarlah sedikit."

Hinata mendecih, "Kenapa aku harus mendengarkanmu? Aku ini putri Perdana Menteri Hyuuga Hiashi. Sudah sepantasnya aku diperlakukan dengan layak," cercanya. "lebih baik kau menyingkir, biarkan pak tua itu menjalankan tugasnya. Aku ingin makananku sekarang, dan aku tak mau kembali ke barisan." Hinata melirik pakaian Lindow.

"Lagi pula kalian para _Fenrir_ tahu apa tentang kelaparan? Kalian bisa makan kapan pun kalian mau."

Hinata seperti meniup sebuah tungku supaya apinya membesar. Ia menciptakan atmosfer panas di suhu yang sudah panas.

Lindow meletakkan sendok nasi yang ia pegang. Mendecih, lantas tersenyum sinis. Sebelah tangannya berkacak pinggang, sementara tangan kanannya membuang puntung rokok saking kesalnya.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara, Nona. Berhentilah menyombongkan diri dengan berulang-ulang menyebut dirimu anak perdana menteri."

Orang-orang di sana bengong melihat perdebatan mereka. Dan sejujurnya, ini mengganggu.

"Kami sudah tahu siapa kau. Hei, ayahmu itu sudah wafat. Sudah meninggal dunia. Jika kau masih ingin dianggap anak perdana menteri, kenapa tak menyusul saja ayahmu ke akhirat?" jawaban Lindow tak kalah sengit. Pria itu memasang wajah datar dan dingin.

"Kembali ke barisan, atau aku menggendongmu supaya kembali ke posisimu?!"

Tangan Hinata mengepal. Pada akhirnya ia memilih kembali ke posisinya meski penuh rasa kesal.

Ia tak punya argumen cerdas yang bisa didebatkan bersama lelaki itu. Salah bicara sedikit, justru ia yang malu.

Lindow kembali. Langkahnya menuju mobil bak di mana teman-temannya sudah menunggu. Dilihat dari pakaian mereka yang kotor, sepertinya mereka baru pulang menjalankan 'misi'.

"Hei, Tuan!" Hinata yang tadi menyadari Lindow membuang puntung rokok di depannya

langsung memanggil pria itu.

"Apa lagi?"

Hinata mendekati Lindow, tak lupa membawa serta puntung yang tadi Lindow jatuhkan.

"Jika kau tak tahu cara membuang sampah dengan benar, mengapa tidak telan saja puntung rokokmu?"

Lindow merasakan panas di telapak tangannya. Sepertinya gadis itu dengan sengaja meletakkan puntung rokok tersebut di sana.

Akhirnya, dengan senyum kemenangan, Hinata kembali ke barisan. Meninggalkan Lindow yang memandang punggungnya dengan sedikit terheran.

_Tcih_, _rasakan itu ..._

.

.

* * *

Sore hari di kantor _Fenrir_, para anggota mengadakan rapat rutin guna pembagian tim untuk misi nanti malam.

Dipimpin Mayor Tsunade Senju, dan diawasi langsung oleh pemimpin _Fenrir_ cabang Asia, Johannes von Schicksal.

Rapat dimulai dengan mengisi absensi, berlanjut pada penjelasan misi yang akan diterima anak buahnya. Masih dengan tim Retalitation yang kali ini diterjunkan sebanyak empat orang, termasuk Kapten Amamiya.

"Lindow-_san_, zona merah adalah bagianmu. Pada titik-titik ini aragami sering muncul. Kalian akan berpencar pada tiga titik. Atur sebisa mungkin berkumpul pada titik yang sama di waktu yang kalian sepakati." Tsunade menjelaskan.

Lindow mengambil gulungan peta dari tangan Tsunade, menunjukkan perkamen tersebut pada ketiga anggotanya.

Uzumaki Naruto mengangguk paham. Gadis berambut uban bernama Alisa Ilinichina Amiella terlihat menekuri perkamen itu. Sementara Inuzuka Kiba, ia tampak lebih santai.

"Kami sudah mengerti, Kapten." Ujar Alisa menggulung perkamen tersebut.

"Baiklah, pertemuan kita akhiri di sini. Jika tidak ada yang ditanyakan, kalian sudah bisa meninggalkan ruangan sekarang." Tsunade mengakhiri sesi pertemuan mereka.

.

.

* * *

Semilir angin menerpa pipinya yang memerah. Punggung mungilnya bersandar pada teras, menekuk lutut, sambil sesekali membenamkan wajah di antara lipatan tangan.

Suara burung menelisik indra pendengeran. Matanya mengintip ke arah langit yang telah mengoranye. Jingga menarik garis horizontal di langit. Seperti sapuan emas, membubuhkan warna madu di cakrawala biru.

Hinata menarik napas. Berat, ia mengembuskannya.

Mau sampai kapan?

Hatinya tercubit. Ia sungguh bosan dengan pemandangan yang sama setiap hari. Barak yang disesaki orang-orang—Hinata merasa napasnya bisa tercekat bila berlama-lama di sini.

"Ayah, ibu ..." Lirihnya. Hinata rindu pada suasana rumah, walau kini sudah melebur menjadi abu.

"_Haaah_ ... payah!" desah seorang anak laki-laki pada teman yang duduk di depannya. "setiap hari kita diberi nasi dengan sup hambar, dan biskuit bayi untuk mengganjal perut."

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi kan? Keterbatasan _Fenrir_ mengurusi kita semua."

Obrolan mereka rupanya menarik perhatian Hinata. Diam-diam, pemilik iris perak itu memasang pendengarannya baik-baik.

"Hoo benarkah? Padahal di luar dinding ada banyak sekali makanan. Di bekas pusat perbelanjaan, atau supermarket berhamburan makanan tanpa perlu membayar. Hmm ... aku ingin sekali makan ramen."

"Ya, tapi kemungkinan besar makanan-makanan itu sudah kedaluwarsa."

"Lebih baik makan makanan kedaluwarsa daripada biskuit bayi!"

Percakapan mereka membuat Hinata sadar, bila insiden aragami menyisakan begitu banyak pusat perbelanjaan yang kosong. Di sana pasti ada berbagai macam barang. Ia bisa mengambil makanan, selimut tambahan, juga pakaian.

"Memang kau tahu cara menembus dinding? Satu-satunya jalan keluar dijaga ketat oleh petugas, dan hanya bisa dilewati para _God Eater_."

Anak laki-laki itu memasang senyum ambigu.

"Menyelinap di perbekalan _God Eater_. Mereka menggunakan mobil _double cabin_ saat keluar."

"Gila! Mau cari mati apa?!"

.

.

* * *

Hinata tahu, keputusannya ini bisa dibilang gila. Saat para penjaga perbatasan mengobrol dan tanpa sadar menurunkan kewaspadaan, Hinata diam-diam mengendap-endap ke sebuah mobil _double cabin_ yang sepertinya dipersiapakan untuk misi pembantaian aragami malam ini.

Hinata segera naik ke bak belakang. Menutupi dirinya bersama perbekalan.

"_Yosh_, tak ada barang yang tertinggal kan?" suara familier mencumbu indra pendengarannya.

"Tidak, Kapten. Aku sudah mengambil kompasku." Suara itu berasal dari seorang gadis.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Naruto?"

"Semuanya sudah tersimpan dalam ransel, di belakang, Kapten." Pemuda pirang menunjuk kabin belakang.

"Kiba ...?"

"Aku sudah di siniii."

Bocah hiperaktif itu rupanya lebih dulu masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Baiklah, kita berangkat sekarang!"

Tak lama selepas mesin mobil dihidupkan, terdengar suara peluit panjang penanda gerbang siap dibuka.

Hinata berdoa. Ia harap kamuflase ini tak terbongkar.

Mobil yang ditumpanginya terasa bergerak. Ia menyelingkap sedikit kain yang menutupi tubuhnya. Dari sini, Hinata melihat dirinya semakin menjauhi dinding.

Ia berhasil keluar.

.

"Mungkin kalian bosan mendengar ini, tapi ledakkan suar kalian saat berhadapan aragami tipe mematikan!"

"Siap, Kapten!"

Mereka berpencar dari sana. Titik parkir di reruntuhan Tokyo Tower, dan digunakan kembali sebagai titik temu. _God Arc_ aktif. Ini adalah senjata satu-satunya yang dapat menghancurkan _core_ dalam tubuh aragami, dan mengekstraknya menjadi energi.

Merasa posisinya telah aman, Hinata keluar dari tempat persembunyian. Melompat turun-nyaris terjatuh. Dadanya berdegup kencang melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

Bangunan-bangunan roboh. Gedung pencakar langit rata dengan tanah. Megapolitan yang menjelma menjadi museum peradaban. Tak ada satu pepohonan tersisa sepanjang mata memandang.

Hinata melangkah satu meter dari tempat awal ia berdiri. Air matanya sudah terkuras bila untuk menangisi kejadian ini (lagi). Semuanya sudah terjadi, ia pun tahu, lantas mengapa masih terkejut?

Hinata menggeleng cepat. Ia harus ingat tujuannya sampai keluar dinding.

.

"Dengar kidung kematianmu, aragami sialan!"

_Trash_—Lindow menyabetkan senjatanya pada sayap kiri Gboro-Gboro. Monster buaya yang bisa dibilang jenis paling lemah di antara aragami lain. Geraknya lambat membuatnya mudah sekali ditebak.

Monster itu mencoba menyerang balik dengan mengibaskan ekornya. Tak kalah cepat, Lindow menyerang bagian depan tubuh Gboro sebanyak tiga kali.

"Ini yang terakhir!"

Sabetan di ekor Gboro-Gboro mengakhiri serangan Lindow.

.

"_Su-sugoii_, di sini benar-benar ada banyak makanan!" sempat tak percaya, Hinata menutup mulutnya. Duduk bersimpuh, meraup sejumlah makanan ringan yang ia temukan di rak yang terguling. Sampai-sampai, Hinata menggunakan bajunya sebagai wadah.

"Apa ya? Ah, ini sepertinya enak! Ini juga!"

Berdiri, tangannya meruntut pada deretan rak yang masih kokoh dan terisi ramen instan.

"_Huh_, dua bocah itu tak bohong. Ini baru makanan manusia. Hahaha ..." Hinata tertawa girang. Bibirnya mendadak cemberut, ketika melihat etalase berisi banyak rokok di supermarket itu.

Angannya melambung pada kejadian tadi siang. "_Tch_, dia pasti mengambil rokoknya di sini juga."

Puas melihat-lihat lantai bawah, Hinata menaiki tangga menuju reruntuhan di lantai dua. Ia ingin mengambil beberapa baju, kalau ada sih selimut juga. Namun, baru ia menginjak lantai atas, tiba-tiba suara langkah besar menggema dari lantai dasar.

Hinata yang penasaran membalikkan tubuhnya. Mengintip dari pagar pembatas lantai dua.

Vajra melangkah di antara rak yang berjatuhan. Dari atas, Hinata bahkan bisa mendengar bagaimana monster itu mendengus. Saking kagetnya, Hinata menjatuhkan makanan yang tadi ia ambil, membuat monster tersebut menoleh dan menyadari keberadaannya.

**_GUARRRR ..._**

Auman memenuhi lantai dasar.

Hinata merinding seketika. Bulu romanya tegak berdiri. Tak peduli lagi dengan makanan yang ia ambil, Hinata memilih lari.

Namun jangan meremehkan Aragami jenis ini. Dia monster harimau yang memiliki kecepatan tinggi dan penciuman yang cukup baik.

Sang monster yang merasakan mangsanya kabur langsung mengejar hingga gadis itu berhasil tersusul. Vajra melompat di depannya.

Tubuh Hinata limbung, lantas ambruk. Lututnya melemas, berusaha mundur dengan susah payah.

Hinata tahu di sana tidak ada siapa-siapa. Malaikat pencabut nyawa sedang bersiap mengambil ruhnya. Ia akan mati.

"Tidak ... jangan ... kumohon ..."

Air mata Hinata luruh membasahi pipinya yang memucat. Ia mengepal erat, menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik tangan.

"Ayah ... ibu ..."

Tubuh Hinata menggigil. Dia lebih dari ketakutan. Aragami raksasa itu mengayunkan tangan ... Hinata memejam ...

_Trash_—sebuah kilatan menyambar cepat. Pedang sepanjang dua meter mengayun membuat retak ekor sang Vajra.

Auman menggetarkan atap lantai dua yang sudah rapuh. Membabi buta Vajra berlari ke arah gadis berambut putih yang baru menebas ekornya.

"Ikuti aku, kelinci manis!"

Mengalihkan perhatian Vajra dari Hinata, Alisa melompat ke lantai satu.

Butuh _combo_ untuk menyerang bagian belakangnya. Saat ini Alisa hanya sendiri, yang dapat ia lakukan berusaha membuat retakan di ekor Vajra melebar, dan membuat ekornya pecah.

Saat Vajra melompat ke arahnya, Alisa salto ke belakang tubuh si Vajra. Sekali lagi menyabet titik lemah monster itu, ekor.

_Venom trap_ dipasang beserta dengan _snare trap_. Namun sayang, belum perangkap itu termakan, gerakan Vajra yang tiba-tiba membuat tubuh Alisa terpental-membentur kaca etalase supermarket. Tubuhnya terlempar keluar dengan sebagian pecahan kaca menempel di lengan kirinya.

Tak membiarkan Alisa begitu saja. Sang Vajra mendekat, napas dari hidungnya terdengar seperti elegi pengantar kematian.

Napas Alisa memburu. Dadanya terlihat naik turun. Sebisa mungkin, ia harus menghindari monster itu.

Kalau begini, tak ada pilihan lain ...

Suar hijau meluncur ke langit melawan gravitasi. Memberi tahu posisinya. Sekarang ia hanya perlu mempertahankan diri sambil menunggu bantuan datang.

.

Sementara di lantai dua—masih dengan perasaan _shock—_Hinata terduduk di lantai. Kakinya gemetar sampai sulit digerakkan.

Di malam hari, harusnya ia merasa dingin. Namun entah kenapa saat ini keringat justru mengucur deras dari pelipisnya, jatuh ke lantai saat ia menunduk.

Bagaimana dengan gadis itu? Hinata membatin.

Dari sini ia mendengar suara ledakan dan auman berkali-kali.

Nyalinya tak cukup berani meski sekadar mengintip.

Bagaimana bila monster itu mengejarnya lagi?!

Hinata memilih bersembunyi di sini.

.

"_Akhh_—"

Tubuh Alisa kembali terlempar sejauh tiga meter—membentur dinding reruntuhan toko.

Vajra sama sekali tak membiarkannya beristirahat. Setengah detik ia lalai, nyawanya bisa melayang.

Alisa bangkit, tertatih mengambil _God Arc_-nya yang terlempar. Pedang besar itu ia acungkan lagi ke arah Vajra. Masih dengan dengusan yang sama, sang Vajra siap dalam mode menyerang.

"Alisa!"

Suara familier memanggil namanya. Lindow berlari kencang. _God Arc_ aktif. Sabetan di bahu kiri Vajra. _Trash_—

Auman menggelegar.

"Jangan berpikir hanya sampai di sana!"

Kiba turut menyerang, disusul Naruto menebas kaki belakang Vajra.

Monster itu tersungkur. Tak mengendurkan serangan, Kiba dan Naruto terus mengayunkan pedang secara beruntun.

"Alisa! Kau terluka?!" Lindow mendekati Alisa.

"Hanya goresan di lengan. Ini belum apa-apa, Kapten."

Iris hijau tua Lindow bergulir memperhatikan gerak Vajra secara detail. Sebisa mungkin mencari kelemahannya.

"Kita harus _block_ dia. Serang sebanyak-banyaknya dalam 6 detik. Buat dia tak berkutik." Lindow ganti menatap Kiba dan Naruto yang menyerang secara bertubi. "Kalian fokus pada tangannya!"

"Baik, Kapten! _Tch_, mati kau monster keparat!" Kiba menyerang dari atas.

"Alisa, beristirahatlah. Biar kami yang menangani ini."

"Tapi, Kapten ..." agaknya gadis itu masih belum menyerah, meski kondisinya sudah tidak memungkinkan.

Lindow menepuk bahu Alisa. Ia tak mau lengan gadis itu cedera semakin parah.

Akhirnya, Alisa pun menurut. Ia menepi untuk istirahat.

Senyum di sudut bibir Lindow tertarik. Memperbaiki posisi sarung tangannya, seringai Lindow kian lebar saja.

"Ini awal kematianmu, Vajra!"

Ia turut menyerang.

.

Suara burung malam menjadi satu-satunya sumber bunyi yang terdengar.

Pemuda berambut cokelat menyeka keringat di keningnya. Perjuangan sekali untuk bisa mengalahkan Vajra.

Mata Lindow menatap serius iris perak yang kini tertunduk sendu. Gadis itu sama sekali tak berani mengangkat wajah. Bagaimana pun ini memang salahnya.

"Jadi kau menyelinap naik mobil kami?"

Postur tubuh Hinata yang mungil memaksa Lindow lebih menunduk. Tinggi perempuan berkulit putih itu tak ada sebahunya.

Lindow menghela napas. Ia benar-benar tak tau apa isi kepala gadis di hadapannya ini.

"Kau tak punya otak ya?" si kapten berujar sinis, membuat Hinata seketika balik menatapnya.

"Baguslah. Ternyata kau hanya meladeni obrolan kasar."

"Kau menyebutku tak punya otak!"

Atmosfer panas kembali menyelimuti mereka. Saling tatap dengan sorot mata dingin. Kali ini selaput pelangi rembulan tak takut lagi menatap iris lumut yang senantiasa melontarkan kalimat setajam belati padanya.

"Seharusnya kau minta maaf pada Alisa, membuang segala keangkuhanmu."

Tangan Alisa sudah dibalut perban. Ia telah masuk ke dalam mobil ditemani Naruto.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya. Menghindari kontak mata dengan Alisa.

"Kapten, sudahlah. Misi kita memang membunuh aragami, kan? Ada tidaknya gadis itu kurasa tak berpengaruh."

"Kau terlalu lembut padanya, Alisa."

"_Hoamm_ ..." Kiba menguap-memotong pembicaraan. "Kalian masih mau melanjutkan debat ini?" tukasnya menggaruk kepala.

Anak buahnya, semua terlihat lelah.

Lindow mengambil arloji dari saku celana. Sebentar lagi pagi. Sudah waktunya mereka kembali.

"Masuk sana!" sedikit memaksa Lindow meminta Hinata masuk ke mobil, tapi perempuan itu justru bergeming di posisinya.

"Aku akan duduk di belakaaang ..." Kiba melompat ke bak belakang, merebahkan punggungnya di atas jejeran tas. "Oh Tuhan, aku rindu kasurku ..."

Melihat Hinata yang mematung-diam tak mengucap sepatah kata pun-Lindow menjadi semakin kesal. Ia bertanya dengan nada lumayan tinggi. "Masuk atau tidak?!"

Sinis Hinata menatap Lindow. Lagi, ia memalingkan wajah.

"Tinggalkan saja aku di sini."

_Ck_ ...

Gigi Lindow bergemeretak. Gadis ini membuatnya ingin mengumpat.

Tak bertanya lagi, tak ada basa-basi lagi. Lindow mengangkat badan Hinata, menbuatnya terkejut setengah mati.

"O-oi! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Lindow membopong Hinata-mendudukkannya di jok samping kemudi. Tak lupa Lindow memasang sabuk pengaman.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Membuatmu duduk." Lindow menunduk menatap wajah Hinata lebih dekat. Hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Membuat Hinata dapat merasakan bagaimana napas sang kapten menerpa wajahnya.

"Ka-kau terlalu dekat!" Hinata mendorong dada Lindow. Namun tak berefek apa-apa, lantaran tenaganya hanya sebesar semut jika dibandingkan Lindow yang seekor citah.

"Kenapa? Kau mau ku lempar ke dalam supermarket itu dan dimakan aragami?"

Hinata menelan semua argumennya. Jelas ia tidak mau.

Lindow memutar langkah, membuka pintu mobil lantas masuk dan mengenakan sabuk pengaman.

"Kalian siap?!"

Alisa mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Sementara Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya.

Di belakang, Kiba menekuk sebelah tangannya sebagai bantal. Mulutnya terus mengunyah keripik kentang rasa keju yang ia temukan di dalam reruntuhan supermarket.

Persetan dengan tanggal kedaluwarsa. Yang penting enaaak.

Perjalan mereka ditemani cahaya keunguan dari timur. Serta sayup alunan lagu dari sang bayu.

.

.

**Bersambung**

_Oracle cell : sekumpulan sel yang hidup dan bersatu membentuk aragami._

_Aragami : hasil eksperimen oracle sell yang gagal._

_Core : Otak dan jantung aragami_

_God Eater : orang di mana tubuhnya disuntikkan sel oracle, supaya dapat mengendalikan god arc_

_God arc : satu-satunya senjata yang bisa melawan aragami_

_Fenrir : Organisasi yang bertanggung jawab atas insiden aragami_


	2. Bab 2

"Ini ..."

Ada yang menarik perhatian Johannes von Schicksal, saat memperhatikan kondisi luar dinding dari balik layar di mana terhubung dengan kamera pengintai yang dipasang di beberapa tempat.

Seekor aragami kecil dimangsa aragami yang lebih besar. Kesimpulannya, hukum rimba juga berlaku bagi aragami. Yang kuat akan menang, sementara yang lemah hanya menjadi umpan.

Ketukan di pintu mengembalikan Johannes pada titik sadarnya secara penuh. Mata bulatnya melirik ke arah knop pintu yang memutar.

"Ketua?" Mayor Tsunade masuk. Tangannya memegang sebuah map—sebelum menyerahkan map tersebut—lebih dulu wanita itu menarik napas.

"Hinata membuat ulah lagi?" Johannes sama sekali tak terkejut bila demikian kabar yang dibawa sang mayor. Baginya, kenakalan Hinata adalah santapan sehari-hari selain urusannya dengan aragami.

"Kali ini Nona Hinata menyelinap di mobil tim _Retalitation_ dan keluar dinding. Sesuai peraturan di Kami no Kuni, Nona Hinata harus mendapat hukumannya, Ketua."

Johannes merapatkan jari. Ia menoleh ke arah patung perdana menteri yang ada di area air mancur samping kantor _Fenrir_. Patung itu dipahat khusus sebagai wujud penghormatannya kepada sang kepala negara. Perdana Menteri Hiashi telah menitipkan putrinya. Akan tetapi, Johannes justru merasa membuat Hinata menjadi gadis pembakang.

"Apa pun, lakukan sesuai tugasmu. Tidak ada pengecualian di tanah ini. Kau tahu itu."

Tsunade keluar dari ruangan setelah memberi penghormatan kepada Johannes.

.

* * *

"Apa-apaan kalian?!"

"Anda ditangkap Nona! Berhenti melawan atau kami bertindak lebih kasar?"

Tiga petugas kepolisian Kami no Kuni menyodorkan surat penangkapan kepada Hinata. Jelas, perempuan berumur 18 tahun itu tak mengerti. Ia tidak merasa melakukan tindak kriminal baru-baru ini. Lantas kenapa ditangkap?

"Lepaskan aku! Kalian tidak bisa memperlakukanku seperti ini! Jangan kurang ajar!"

Rasa tak nyaman semakin menggerogoti jiwanya manakala sebuah borgol mengunci pergelangan tangannya. Hinata masih tak tahu salah apa. Ia hanya diminta berdiri dan ikut ke mana ketiga polisi itu melangkah.

Orang-orang di barak memandangnya dengan tatapan menyepelekan. Cemooh secara tidak langsung tersirat dari sorot pandang mereka. Boleh jadi, dijebloskannya Hinata ke penjara merupakan hal yang patut disyukuri.

Sampai di depan sebuah pintu yang membuka, Hinata dipaksa menuruni anak tangga. Sel berukura tiga meter siap menampung putri tunggal Hiashi itu.

Tempatnya lembab, sangat hening, juga remang. Lantai ubin terasa begitu dingin tanpa alas guna istirahat. Telapakya bersinggungan langsung dengan taris. Satu-satunya cahaya berasal dari lampu tempel yang berada di depan sel isolasi.

Penjara bawah tanah Kami no Kuni. Hinata akhirnya tahu alasannya. Namun, tak ia sangka ini bagian konsekuensi bila berani menyelinap ke luar dinding.

"Jika ayahku masih hidup, ayahku pasti sangat marah."

"Yang kami lakukan sudah sesuai prosedur, Nona. Selamat menikmati malam Anda."

Ruang isolasi semakin gelap saat para penjaga menutup pintu jalan masuk.

Hinata sendirian

.

.

* * *

Hinata berbicara kepada Johannes yang baru mengunjunginya, selang 10 menit kebebasannya dirampas. Tatapan pria itu sendu. Dadanya seperti dihunjam batu. Sesak, tak tega. Namun sesuai janji pada perdana menteri, ia tak kan memanjakan Hinata.

Johan—begitu Hinata biasa memanggil—mendekati sel yang mengurung gadis kecilnya.

"Apa yang Anda lakukan sangat berbahaya, Nona Hinata."

"Lalu?" gadis itu memainkan jemari kaki.

"Saya mohon jangan diulangi. Keluar dinding adalah kesalahan fatal."

Johannes tahu suaranya tidak pernah Hinata dengar.

.

* * *

Hari ke-15 kalender lunar, angkasa menyajikan panorama luar biasa. Bulan bulat sempurna, purnama membuat malam tampak lebih terang.

Hal itu seperti membakar rasa lelah para pengungsi. Rasa lapar, haus, rasa bosan menunggu tak terbendung lagi. Truk pengangkut makanan terakhir datang jam 10 kemarin malam. Sekarang bila dihitung hampir sehari, dan sampai pukul tujuh petang ini, belum ada secuil pun makanan dibagikan. Entah apa yang dilakukan para _Fenrir_ di dalam sana.

Orang-orang berkumpul membentuk blokade di depan dinding raksasa setinggi 65 meter. Wilayah Kami no Kuni dibagi menjadi dua teritori. Dinding luar setinggi 50 meter bagi para pengungsi, dan dinding dalam setinggi 65 meter untuk anggota _Fenrir_. Entah apa yang mereka sembunyikan dalam dinding setinggi itu. _Fenrir_ terlalu menyimpan banyak rahasia.

"Kalian ingin melakukan genosida?! Mana tanggung jawab kalian!"

"Konspirasi macam apa ini?!"

"Oi, Fenrir! Kalian bahkan tak memberi kami makanan yang layak!"

"Cepat keluarlah!"

"Keluar!"

.

* * *

Gelombang protes warga sampai di telinga Mayor Tsunade. Ia bergerak cepat dengan menggelar rapat dadakan.

Sebenarnya bukan truk makanan yang mandek beroperasi. Hal ini lantaran tak adanya stok bahan tersisa di gudang.

"Kau sudah menghubungi tim Utsugi?"

"Mereka baru tiba, Mayor." Ujar asisten Mayor Tsunade, Haruno Sakura. Perempuan itu berkomunikasi melalui alat yang menempel di telinganya.

Pesawat tanpa awak pengantar logistik dari Rusia mendapat masalah, diserang oleh aragami terbang yang mendiami wilayah lautan es di lepas Shiretoko, Hokkaido.

Tim Utsugi yang terdiri dari tiga orang dikerahkan guna mempercepat proses distribusi.

Ketua Johannes pun memberi titah pada Mayor Tsunade untuk menenangkan masa.

"Bagaimana pun, ini adalah tanggung jawab kita!"

Sementara itu, pasukan Lindow masih dalam misi dan belum kembali.

.

* * *

"Saudara-saudaraku, aku mengerti bagaimana perasaan kalian. Kita sama-sama lapar. Dalam kondisi sekarang ini tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan selain menunggu. Kami sudah mengerahkan bantuan untuk mempercepat datangnya logistik. Pesawat kami diserang aragami."

"Bohong! Kalian pasti memangkas biaya konsumsi untuk mengenyangkan perut sendiri!"

"Benar! Kalian pembohong!"

"Dasar sekumpulan pembual!"

"Itu tidak benar!" emosial, Sakura yang turut menemani Mayor Tsunade menemui demonstran angkat bicara. Bukan karena dia bawahan wanita paruh baya itu. Melainkan, apa yang disampaikan sang mayor adalah fakta.

Pesawat barang pengangkut kebutuhan pokok dari Rusia 'dibajak' aragami. Bisa dibilang, monster-monster itu menunggangi pesawat tersebut dalam jumlah ratusan. Mereka seperti albratos yang hidup berkelompok.

"Kalian salah berpikir, kami (Fenrir) hidup lebih layak dari kalian! Kami hanya makan makanan kaleng untuk mempercepat aktivitas. Di saat kalian mengantre makanan, kami mempersiapkan semuanya agar tak kurang. Kalian makan makanan yang lebih sehat daripada kami. Memakan sayur dan ikan segar, bukan makanan instan dalam kemasan. Saat kalian bersantai, kami bekerja. Saat kalian tidur, kami sedikit pun tak beristirat. Para God Eater bahkan menumbalkan darahnya demi tanah ini! Jangan salah sangka pada kami ..." Suara Sakura memelan. Agaknya perasaan melankolisnya berhasil membuat hati para demonstran melunak.

"Lalu sampai kapan kami menunggu?! Katakan!"

Sakura terlihat mencengkeram roknya. Sungguh ia tak tahu.

Melihatnya, Tsunade berinisiatif mengambil mikrofon dari gadis berambut gulali tersebut.

"Besok pagi! Kalian bisa pegang janjiku." Mayor Tsunade berujar dan terdengar serius. Tak ada keraguan dari sorot matanya yang senantiasa tajam.

"Janji seorang Fenrir adalah harga dirinya."

.

* * *

Adakalanya, realitas tak sejalan ekspektasi. Hingga fajar muncul, janji Mayor Tsunade tiada beda dandelion yang rapuh. Melayang tersapu angin.

Harapan palsu sang mayor membuat hati mereka kembali kaku. "Aku hanya butuh makananku!" Percayalah, rasa lapar bisa membuat manusia jadi apa saja. Dalam kondisi terdesak, mereka bahkan bisa menjadi predator yang memakan golongannya sendiri.

Hal ini berujung pada aksi masa yang kembali berkumpul di depan pintu gerbang—setelah sebelumnya mereka melakukan tindak anarkis dengan merusak sejumlah sarana barak.

"Fenrir membodohi kita!"

"Tidak mungkin sampai pagi logistik belum datang!"

"Mereka ingin membunuh kita! Genosida! Kudeta!"

Tak puas hanya berkumpul, sebagian masa bergerak ke kantor Divisi Keamanan Kami no Kuni, yang terletak berdekatan dengan gerbang Fenrir.

.

Peluit panjang tanda dinding terbuka ... bertiup. Mobil _double cabin_ yang dikemudikan Kapten Amamiya perlahan masuk, lantas parkir di samping pos keamanan.

Yang turut dalam misi semalam ada empat orang. Masih sama dengan formasi tim Retalitation yang biasa, hanya, posisi Alisa digantikan oleh Kouta Fujiki. Anggota termuda di tim Utsugi, sekaligus satu-satunya God Eater Asia yang berusia di bawah 15 tahun.

Naruto turun dari mobil, kemudian Kiba mengambil ranselnya dan turun dari bak belakang.

"Ini punyamu, Bocah!" Kiba melempar tas ransel Kouta.

Jelas anak itu langsung protes. Kouta tak suka bila dipanggil bocah, atau anak kecil.

"Jangan sembarangan memanggil!"

Entah kenapa, melihatnya Naruto jadi tertawa.

Kapten Lindow memantik rokok dulu sebelum turun dari mobil. Ia mengambil tasnya, lalu menyusul anggota timnya yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu.

Jarak antara dinding depan dan tengah kira-kira 5 kilometer. Ada kendaran sendiri yang biasa mengangkut mereka.

Namun hari ini ... kondisi di area barak sangat sepi. Tak ada aktivitas. Malah atap pengungsian terlihat runtuh. Meja kursi terlempar seperti baru terjadi kerusuhan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Lindow memutar badan, matanya memperhatikan sekitar. Banyak sarana barak yang rusak.

Jerit terdengar dari dalam penampungan. Seorang bayi menangis keras dalam gendongan ibunya. Penampilan sang ibu begitu lusuh. Rambutnya dikuncir seadanya. Menyisakan helaian panjang terurai yang luput diikat.

"Kenapa dengan bayimu?" Lindow bertanya usai mendekat.

"Dia kelaparan. Tidak ada bantuan makanan dari kemarin."

Kening lelaki berusia 25 tahun itu mengerut. Bukankah tim Utsugi sudah diterjunkan untuk mempercepat proses distribusi? Apakah mereka belum kembali?

"Lalu ada apa dengan tempat ini? Kenapa banyak properti yang rusak?"

"Warga marah, mereka merusaknya. Ta-tapi itu salah Tsunade-_sama_!"

"A-apa?"

Belum juga keterkejutannya mereda, Lindow sudah dikagetkan oleh suara ledakan.

"Kapten!" Kouta menunjuk kepulan asap samar dari arah timur, tepatnya arah kantor divisi keamanan, dan gerbang Fenrir.

"Ada apa lagi ini?!"

"Kemarahan warga adalah puncak kesabaran mereka. Itu karena kami tidak diperlakukan dengan layak selama ini!"

Baik Lindow, Naruto, Kiba, dan Kouta menoleh ke arah si ibu yang menggendong bayi tadi.

"Selama ini kalian tak peduli dengan kesejahteraan kami! Kalian menempatkan kami dalam satu barak, tanpa sekat, hanya dengan kasur gulung, dan sangat tipis! Bagaimana dengan bayi-bayi kami?! Makanan yang datang pun tidak ada rasanya, dan toilet juga terbatas! Sejujurnya kami ingin diperlakukan lebih baik ..."

Lindow menelan getir saat mendengar itu. Tak ia pungkiri bila kinerja Fenrir masih belum maksimal. Mengurus orang di seluruh dunia bukan perkara mudah. Mereka memiliki keterbatasan dana, terutama ancaman dari luar yang juga butuh biaya besar.

Sekarang tidak ada waktu untuk mendengar keluh kesah ibu itu. Mereka harus segera menuju gerbang Fenrir.

"Naruto, hubungi Sakuya-_san_. Tanya pada mereka sudah akan pulang atau butuh bantuan!"

"Siap, Kapten. Akan kucoba menghubungi tim Utsugi."

Lindow berlari kembali ke pos keamanan untuk mengambil mobil.

.

Di bawah sini, baru saja Hinata merasakan getaran hebat dari atas sana. Sampai-sampai, atap selnya turut menjatuhkan debu-debu yang seketika membuatnya terbatuk.

Tangan Hinata dari mulut turun menyentuh leher. Dahaga terasa mencekik.

Keparat betul si Johannes. Setelah menjebloskannya ke kandang tikus, ia tak diberi makan dan minum. Apa pria pirang itu ingin membuatnya gila dengan memakan kotoran, dan meminum air kencingnya sendiri?!

Saking merasa lemas, Hinata hanya bisa bersandar pada dinding yang dingin tanpa banyak bergerak. Bibirnya kering. Perutnya berkali-kali berbunyi.

"_Haaah_ ... dia benar-benar ingin membunuhku."

Tiba-tiba Hinata merasa dadanya sesak. Karbon monoksida mengikat oksigen yang masuk dalam paru-parunya. Asap hitam tebal merangsek masuk melalui celah pintu dan ventilasi.

Hinata terbatuk-batuk.

Ia merasakan pandangannya kabur.

.

Kepulan dari arah kantor Divisi Keamanan Kami no Kuni. Api melahap bagian depan kantor, menjalar ke belakang, semakin besar oleh embusan angin musim panas yang datang dari selatan.

Sementara kantor divisi keamanan dilahap si jago merah, kondisi di luar tak kalah ricuh.

Sejumlah lelaki berseragam kepolisian bentrok fisik dengan warga. Mereka membentuk blokade, menghalau masa yang hendak merusak dinding Fenrir.

Beberapa kali tembakan peringatan dilepas ke udara, akan tetapi tidak dihiraukan.

Lima menit di sana, Lindow tak melihat adanya perwakilan Fenrir yang menemui demonstran.

Di mana Johannes? Batinnya.

.

"Baiklah. Kami akan menunggu!" masih dengan menggunakan alat komunikasi dua arah yang menempel di telinganya, Haruno Sakura berusaha memastikan posisi tim Utsugi dan pesawat yang mengangkut logistik mereka dari Rusia.

Pesawat sudah dalam perjalanan.

Di saat bersamaan, Johannes merasakan gawainya bergetar. Ia melihat nama Amamiya Lindow di panggilan masuk.

"... iya?"

"Ketua, kondisi luar dinding kacau sekali! Kantor divisi keamanan terbakar, demonstran memaksa masuk!" ujar pria itu dari seberang telepon.

"Aku sedang memperhatikannya dari sini." Kata-kata Johannes terdengar tenang, meski baru saja ia meremukkan satu remot kontrol pendingin ruangan. "aku sudah mengirim tim pemadam dan ambulans. Sebentar lagi mereka sampai."

Netra Johannes memandang jeli bangunan yang terbakar. Entah alasan apa yang membuat perasaannya tidak enak begitu melihat gedung tersebut.

"Lindow?"

"Ya, Ketua? Tiga unit pemadam kebakaran dan dua ambulans baru datang."

"Tidak, bukan itu. Apa kau melihat ada korban dari pembakaran itu?"

"Belum bisa dipastikan. Tetapi tadi tim ku sudah meneriksa. Tak ada orang di dalam."

"Tak ada orang ya ...?" Baru hatinya merasa lega, Johannes teringat akan sesuatu. "tu-tunggu! Apa timmu sudah memeriksa penjara bawah tanah?!"

"Penjara bawah tanah?"

"Celaka! Putri perdana menteri masih ada di sana!" Johannes terdengar panik.

.

Langkah kaki Lindow menuruni anak tangga dengan cepat.

"Anak Perdana Menteri, kau dengar aku?!"

Asap hitam membuat jarak pandang terbatas. Jangankan melihat, membuka mata saja rasanya pedih sekali. Belum lagi hawa panas dan asap yang begitu menyesakkan dada.

Satu-satunya akses hanya di ruang tengah, sebelah ruang sipir. Kau bisa lewat pintu samping.

Sampai di lantai dasar, asap justru makin pekat. Ventilasi yang sempit membuat aliran keluar masuk udara tak cukup baik. Ruangan yang tidak berlampu menambah kesan tempat ini seperti cerobong asap sisa pembakaran sampah.

"Anak perdana menteri, kau dengar aku tidak?!"

Lindow memeriksa sel satu per satu. Total ada 5 sel di ruangan itu.

Kosong. Kosong. Kosong.

Tubuh Lindow mulai berkeringat.

Sampai di sel keempat, ia melihat seorang gadis sudah tergeletak di lantai. Wajahnya tertutupi oleh rambutnya yang panjang. Entah mati, atau pingsan.

"Anak Perdana Menteri?!" Lindow yakin pasti dia. Baju yang dikenakan, juga postur tubuh semua meyerupai. Sialnya, tak ada kunci di sana. Lindow terpaksa mematahkan gembok pengunci sel.

"Oi, bangunlah!" Lindow membalik tubuh Hinata. Ia menempelkan telinganya di dada gadis itu.

Rasa lega tumbuh di hati Lindow setelah ia memastikan detak jantung gadis di pelukannya ini masih ada.

.

.

* * *

**Balai Kesehatan Kami no Kuni,**

**.**

Cahaya keemesan terasa mengetuk-etuk kelopaknya agar membuka. Rasa hangat di pelupuk, bau karbol yang merangsang indra penciumannya untuk membau. Semua seperti berlomba membangunkannya dari tidur yang ia rasa sangat panjang.

Perlahan tapi pasti, kelopak berbulu mata lentik itu membuka. Memperlihatkan sepasang iris rembulan sayu yang tampak kebingungan.

Setidaknya, empat kali Hinata mengerjap, sebelum akhirnya ia menarik badan dan duduk bersandar-melihat ke arah jendela di mana ada vas kaca tanpa bunga berisikan air.

Kepulan samar membumbung dari sebuah bangunan yang lokasinya agak jauh. Dari sini tampak pula ata-atap barak. Ia sekarang pasti berada di tempat yang lebih tinggi.

Hinata mengalihkan fokusnya ke dinding kamar bercat putih. Tempat yang asing, baru ia lihat pertama kali.

Begitu netranya menatap samping kiri, Hinata dibuat langsung meloncat mundur. Bagaimana ia tak kaget melihat orang 'berlidah api' itu tidur di sampingnya—ya, meski di ranjang yang berbeda.

"_Ah_, sudah bangun ya?" suara lembut datang dari wanita berambut berma yang sedang menata obat di mejanya.

"Pria itu membawamu ke sini."

Hinata melihat Lindow sekali lagi.

Tangan kanan lelaki bekulit eksotis tersebut dibalut perban. Hanya perasaannya saja, atau memang dari dulu demikian? Tangan kanan Lindow memiliki warna terlalu belang. Seperti ada singgungan di atas sikunya—bekas operasi yang telah lama mengering, atau sejenisnya.

Perawat yang tadi menata obat, mendekat. Nama 'Hibari T.' tertulis pada name tag di depan saku dada.

"Sepertinya dia kelelahan, jadi kubiarkan saja dia tidur di sana. Kau juga harus istirahat, Nona. Tadi kau dibawa ke sini dalam kondisi dehidrasi."

Hinata baru menyadari ada selang infus di pergelangan kirinya.

"Aku keluar dulu untuk cek makanan buat kalian."

Tak lama, terdengar suara pintu ditutup.

.

Hinata mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi. Asap, lapar, haus, lalu semua jadi gelap. Ingatannya terdiri dari fragmen-fragmen yang minta disusun menyerupai sebuah puzzle. Saat Hinata berusaha mengingat lebih keras, kepalanya justru jadi sakit.

Atensi perempuan beraroma lavendel itu kembali ke ranjang samping tempanya istirahat. Dari bersandar, Hinata mengubah posisinya ke duduk menghadap pria yang telah menyelamatkannya.

Ada perasaan sebal dan sesal, kenapa dari sekian banyak manusia di Kami no Kuni, malah pria ini yang menolongnya? Namun di lain pihak, Hinata tak memungkiri bila ia sangat berterimakasih.

Kalau saja si 'mulut beracun' ini tak datang, boleh jadi ia tinggal nama sekarang.

Lama memperhatikan wajah Lindow, Hinata menyadari ada goresan hitam seperti bekas arang di pipi pria itu.

Alhasil, Hinata pun turun dari ranjangnya. Ia menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga agar tak jatuh di wajah pria tersebut saat ia menunduk.

Dengan hati-hati, Hinata menghilangkan bekas hitam itu—sebelum akhirnya pupilnya dibuat membola menyadari sang pemilik pipi terbangun.

Mata Lindow mengerjap.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Hinata tersentak. Pipinya memerah.

"Ingin menciumku ya?"

.

.

.

**Bersambung**


	3. Bab 3

"Ingin menciumku ya?"

"—_ho-howahh_!"

Hinata terdorong mundur ke ranjangnya. Seperti baru mendapat kejutan listrik, ia merasakan dalam dadanya berdebar hebat.

Sementara pria yang membuat jantungnya tergemap setengah mati tampak duduk. Lindow _mengucek_ mata sebelum menoleh memandang Hinata.

"A-apa?"

Gadis itu menutupi pipinya yang memerah menyerupai gulali rasa stroberi. Pelan-pelan Hinata bergerak mundur—menarik jarak—sebisa mungkin menghindari kontak mata dengannya

"_Haah_ ... aku ketiduran ya?" desah Lindow mengusap rambut dengan kasar. Matanya yang jernih masih lekat menatap iris rembulan yang menunduk malu-malu.

Tatapan Lindow aneh, membuat bulu kuduk Hinata meremang. Seperti seekor singa yang sedang mengincar buruannya dari jauh. Apalagi ketika menyadari pria itu turun dari ranjang. Sorot matanya yang tajam membuat Hinata tak berkutik, sama sekali.

"...?!"

Hinata terperanjat kala Lindow mendekat. Punggungnya spontan terdorong mundur. Rebah, tatkala dada Lindow yang bidang dan lebar mengungkung di atasnya.

"Ma-mau apa?" suara Hinata terdengar bergetar. Ada rasa takut di dalamnya. Jarak mereka setipis kertas. Maju sedikit, Lindow bisa menekan penuh dada Hinata.

"Diam ..." tangan Lindow membekap bibir Hinata membuat gadis itu terbelalak. Ingin sekali ia teriak.

"—_umm_!"

"Salju kelabu."

"...?"

Lindow melepas bekapannya. "Seharusnya jendela ini ditutup. Angin membawa abu sisa pembakaran terbang lebih jauh. Tidak bagus untuk kesehatan."

Lindow berdiri selepas membuka jendela. Pipi Hinata yang memerah menjadi atensinya. Ia penasaran.

Dengan tampang polos, Lindow pun bertanya, "Kau kenapa? Wajahmu mirip kepiting rebus."

Sumpah! Hinata ingin melempar sebanyak-banyaknya bantal ke wajah pria itu.

_Dasarrrrrrrr!_

_Kau mengagetkanku, tahu!_

_._

* * *

Masa pergi dari depan gerbang setelah Mayor Tsunade kembali menemui mereka. Awalnya musyawarah berlangsung alot, mulai berjalan lancar setelah pesawat logistik yang mengangkut kebutuhan pokok terbang rendah menuju landasan pacu Kami no Kuni.

Demonstran membubarkan diri. Api pun berhasil dijinakkan. Tidak sampai jatuh korban, hanya saja kerugian dari segi materiel kembali harus ditanggung Fenrir di tengah krisis yang mereka alami.

.

* * *

"Aku ikut denganmu!"

Sekeluarnya dari balai kesehatan, Hinata memaksa Lindow yang hendak kembali ke Fenrir untuk mengajaknya.

Alis Lindow naik sebelah,_ apa gunanya membawa gadis ini_?

"Tidak. Kembalilah ke penampungan, atau kau ingin aku mengantarmu ke penjara bawah tanah?"

Hinata mendengus. _Yang benar saja?_ Jelas sampai mati pun ia tak kan mau.

"Kumohon, Kapten. Aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat. Setelah itu aku janji akan keluar. Aku tak kan menyentuh apa pun, dan tak kan bercerita pada siapa pun."

Wajah memelas Hinata tidak berarti apa-apa bagi Lindow. Pria itu tetap pada pendiriannya. Menolak.

"Tidak. Gedung Fenrir hanya diperuntukkan bagi anggota. Bahkan pihak kepolisian tidak bisa masuk tanpa izin."

"Johan pasti mengizinkan! Aku yakin kok!"

Lindow menggeleng. Dia menekan tombol segiempat yang ada di muka gerbang.

"Ini aku, Kapten Amamiya. Tolong buka gerbangnya."

Tak lama, tanah seakan bergetar. Dinding raksasa di hadapannya perlahan membelah jadi dua sisi.

Hinata tertegun. Baru ini ia melihat dinding Fenrir menunjukkan bagian dalamnya.

Sialnya, harapan Hinata terlalu besar. Dinding tak membuka sempurna, hanya akses untuk dilalui satu orang.

"Sudah sana kembali." Lindow memantik rokok yang baru ia ambil dari saku dada.

"Tidak, aku ingin masuk!"

"_Hei_, menurutlah sekali ini sa ..." kalimat Lindow terpenggal melihat mata Hinata tiba-tiba membelalak. Gadis itu menatap puncak dinding, seperti ada sesuatu di sana.

"I-itu kan ..."

Lindow langsung menatap ke atas. Nahas, tiba-tiba ia merasakan sakit di tangan kirinya.

"_Akhh_—!"

Hinata menggitnya. Saat pria tersebut mengibaskan tangan, gadis itu justru menarik lengannya yang kanan, sehinga membuat tubuhnya menjauhi dinding. Hinata berhasil masuk!

"_Oi_!"

"_Hahaha_ ... tak kusanggka aku bisa menipumu."

Hinata lari ke dalam lebih dulu

.

Dari yang ia bayangkan, tempat ini adalah oasis tersembunyi di tanah Kami no Kuni. Taman bunga yang indah, dedaunan hijau, pohon yang tinggi, bunga matahari, juga gedung pencakar langit di mana bisa melihat sampai keluar dinding. Hinata salah besar. Tempat ini nyatanya sama hal pengungsian. Bedanya sedikit lebih modern. Kesamaan paling aktual di antara keduanya adalah tanah kering yang tampak mengalun, serta tak adanya tumbuhan hidup. Mungkin, Kami no Kuni merupakan tanah mati yang hanya bisa ditempati manusia.

Hinata melenggang dari halaman depan melewati pintu kaca yang bisa membuka sebdiri. Ia masuk, disambut ruang besar di mana ada beberapa tempat duduk dan meja. Ini sepertinya ruang bersantai.

Kaki Hinata melangkah lagi menelusuri lorong sisi kiri. Dinding kaca membuatnya dapat melihat patuh ayahnya yang terpahat sempurna di taman air mancur. Hanya air mancur saja, tanpa tanaman.

Ia baru tahu ada yang seperti ini. Kakinya berhenti melangkah untuk memandangi patung sang ayah lebih lama.

"Monumen Perdana Menteri. Ayah yang selalu kau jadikan tameng untuk diperlakukan spesial itu, kami sangat menghormatinya. Patung ini dipesan khusus oleh Ketua Johannes."

"Johan?" Hinata bahkan sempat mengira pria itu sudah melupakan jasa-jasa ayahnya.

"Iya. Ketua Johannes von Shicksal. Kau pikir siapa lagi?"

Hinata terdiam.

"_Oh_ ya, dari sini kau bisa lurus. Di sana ada kantin yang biasa kami gunakan. Aku mau mandi." Lindow sekali lagi mengisap rokoknya.

Hinata yang tampak melamun membuat bibir Lindow gatal untuk sekali lagi membuka suara. Ia menjentikkan jari di depan mata gadis itu.

"Kau mengerti kan? Atau ingin ikut bersamaku mandi?" kata-kata Lindow yang seduktif menampar Hinata dari lamunannya. Membuat pipinya merona. Sepuh merah jambu yang tidak bisa disembunyikan oleh pipi pucat itu kentara sekali.

"A-apa sih?" Hinata terkesan _kikuk_ menanggapi candaan Lindow.

Pria itu hanya bercanda, Hinata lah yang menanggapinya berlebihan.

"Dari tadi kau melamun. Kau mau kerasukan?"

"Kerasukan setan mesum sepertimu? Tidak. Aku akan menunggumu di kantin!"

Hinata melenggang pergi. Ia terlihat sebal, tapi di saat yang sama tampak lucu lantaran bibirnya cemberut. Membuat pipinya yang gembil semakin menggemaskan.

Lindow pun mengedikkan bahu. Ia melangkah ke sisi berlawanan, menuju toilet untuk membersihkan diri.

Pertempuran semalam, juga saat menyelamatkan Hinata tadi membuat sekujur badannya lengket.

.

Bisa dibilang penampilannya lah yang paling berbeda di antara orang-orang yang ada di sana. Terutama bagian pergelangan yang tak mengenakan semacam gelang pemberat dari logam.

Ia duduk di salah satu meja persis di bawah pendingin ruang. Sedari tadi sibuk memperhatikan cara orang-orang di sini mengambil makanannya.

Mereka menggunakan semacam kartu _chip_ yang diletakkan di depan sebuah alat sensor, kemudian menekan menu yang dipilih. Yang keluar nantinya berbentuk makanan kaleng dan harus dihangatkan sendiri dalam _microwave_ yang tersedia.

Pertanyaan Hinata, di mana ia bisa mendapatkan kartu _chip_ itu?

"Kau yang waktu itu kan?"

Perhatian Hinata teralih pada dua orang yang (entah sejak kapan) berdiri di sampingnya.

Suara lembut berasal dari gadis berambut putih, bersama seorang lelaki berambut pirang. Tangan si wanita masih dibalut perban, persis kali terakhir ia melihat.

"Kau gadis yang menyelinap ke luar dinding."

"Luka itu ..." Hinata menujuk lengan Alisa.

.

"Kata dokter ini akan sembuh dalam 5-7 hari. Aku bersyukur tulangku tak ada yang retak."

Senyum Alisa tak mampu mengurai rasa bersalah dalam hati Hinata. Masih teringat jelas dalam _cerebrum_-nya, bagaimana perempuan berdarah Rusia ini mati-matian mengalihkan perhatian Vajra. Suara sabetan senjata, auman, dan dentuman bahkan masih terngiang di telinganya sampai kini.

"A-aku minta maaf untuk hari itu!" Hinata membungkuk. "maaf sudah membuatmu terluka ..." Suaranya memelan.

"Tidak. Kau salah. Ada tidaknya kau di sana, itu tidak terlalu berpengaruh."

"...?"

"Takdir kami adalah melihat Neraka. Vajra baru bagian kecil dari neraka-neraka itu."

Uzumaki Naruto menginterupsi. Ia membawakan tiga makanan kaleng yang baru ia angkat dari _microwave_. Anehnya, meski tak memakai alas, Naruto sama sekali tak merasakan tangannya panas.

"Kau datang bersama kapten? Di mana dia?" Naruto bertanya sambil _melongok_ ke kanan dan kiri.

"Orang itu sedang di kamar mandi."

"_Oh_ ... kalian jadi akrab ya?"

Hinata tersentak.

_Tidak sama sekali!_

"Omong-omong namamu? Aku lupa."

"Hyuuga Hinata—" Sekelebat, Hinata teringat kata-kata Lindow.

_Ayah yang selalu kau jadikan tameng untuk diperlakukan spesial itu ..._

"Aku gadis dari pengungsian."

Sudah seharusnya, ia tak lagi menyombongkan diri dengan membawa nama ayahnya.

.

.

* * *

"Ketua?"

Dari _CCTV_ yang terpasang di kantor Fenrir, Johannes tahu bila diam-diam Hinata ada di tempat ini.

Untuk biasanya, Johannes pasti akan marah, tapi kali ini, hati pria itu sedikit melembut.

"Biarkan saja. Dia datang bersama Kapten Anamiya kan? Biar dia yang bertanggung jawab."

Rasa sayangnya pada Hinata melebihi rasa kesalnya melihat gadis itu masih suka membangkang dan membuat ulah setiap hari.

.

* * *

"Aku akan keluar. Kau mau kuantar ke pengungsian?"

Pada malam hari, sudah menjadi aktivitas rutin bagi para _God Eater_ ke luar dinding. Lindow mempersiapkan bekalnya, sementara gadis yang tadi masuk bersamanya mengayun-ayunkan kaki di atas ranjang.

"Tidak. Johan kan sudah mengizinkanku." Hinata memutar pandangan. Walau di sini sangat sempit, tapi lebih nyaman dari barak tempatnya bermukim.

Hinata merebahkan punggungnya. Kasur ini tak begitu empuk, tapi lebih lumayan dibanding tidur di atas kasur gulung, di lantai semen yang dingin. Hinata menarik napas. Matanya memejam ...

_Andai selamanya aku tinggal di dalam sini ..._

"_Oi_, aku barus berangkat sekarang."

Dari ranjang, Hinata melihat Lindow menghadapnya.

Gadis itu duduk. Pria ini membuyarkan segala lamunannya yang indah.

"_Huum_, hati-hati ya ..."

"Kau yakin tak ingin ku antar ke pengungsian?"

"Aku yakin untuk tidur di sini malam ini."

Lindow membuang napas, "_Yahh_, meski aku masih ragu, tapi kumohon jangan membuat ulah. Tetaplah di kamar, atau hanya berjalan sampai air mancur. Jangan masuk ke tempat yang ada tanda stiker tengkoraknya. Itu hanya diperuntukkan bagi peneliti, dan _God Eater_. Kau mengerti?"

Hinata menggaruk lehernya. _Kenapa pria ini cerewet sekali?_

"Iya, aku paham."

Lindow menenteng ransel di tangannya.

"Kau adalah tanggung jawabku selama di sini. Jadi kumohon jangan macam-macam. Kecuali kau ingin aku macam-macam padamu!"

Hinata mencebik.

.

Sesungguhnya, nasihat Lindow tadi hanya dianggap angin lalu yang masuk ke telinga kanan, dan keluar melaui lubang telinga kiri.

Faktanya sekarang, Hinata justru berjalan-jalan semakin jauh ke dalam. Ia begitu penasaran, kenapa tempat ini sangat eksklusif sehingga orang yang bukan Fenrir dilarang masuk. Gerbang setinggi 65 meter menjulang mengepung tempat ini, cukup memberitahu bila dalam zona Fenrir ada rahasia yang tak ingin diketahui siapa pun.

Hinata berjalan melewati sebuah _lab_ berdinding kaca. Ruangan itu gelap, ada segel di pintu yang mengindikasikan ruangan tersebut dilarang dimasuki.

Bangunan ini terdiri dari satu lantai, akan tetapi memiliki lorong-lorong yang panjang. Hinata ingin menelurusi tempat ini sampai bagian paling belakang.

Melihat sebuah ruangan mirip auditorium, pintunya yang membuka sedikit seperti memanggil-manggil Hinata untuk mengintip. Sebuah tempat dengan pintu menjulang tiga kali tinggi badannya. _Apa ini gudang? Atau kah sebuah tempat perakitan senjata God eater?_

Hinata menarik sedikit pintunya.

"Nona Hinata?"

Suara perempuan mengejutkannya. Hinata berbalik.

Wanita berbadan sintal memandangnya dari jarak satu meter.

Seperti maling yang ketahuan mencuri, Hinata merasakan situasi _kikuk_ yang tidak enak. Terlebih saat si wanita berjalan mendekatinya.

Belum lagi, terdengar suara keras saat wanita itu menutup pintu di belakang tubuh Hinata.

"Apa yang Anda lakukan?"

"_A-ah_ ... bu-bukan apa-apa, Mayor."

Mayor Tsunade mengernyit, "Lalu?"

Hinata yang gugup memilih tak menjawab.

"_Huum_ ... Nona, sudah jam 9. Lebih baik Anda kembali ke kamar. Anda lihat tanda peringatan ini?" Tsunade menunjuk stiker yang menempel di pintu.

Itu ... gambar tengkorak yang dimaksud Lindow!

"Anda tidak boleh memasukinya karena berbahaya."

"I-iya, aku mengerti."

.

.

.

**Bersambung**


End file.
